


Picking up the pieces

by Spacesword16



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Depression, F/F, Flashbacks, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Sibling Rivalry, Teenagers, mostly fluff and humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 'death' of Senketsu Ryuko falls into a rut, prompting Satsuki to insist that she come live with her. The result? Complete drama ensues. But just what is Satsuki hiding? And how will it effect Ryuko?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to trigger.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters, they belong to Trigger**.

 

She sometimes wondered what the hell she had been thinking when she invited her sister to stay with her. Maybe it was the thought of actually having a….somewhat….Normal family but then again, they would never be truly normal.

Sighing she glanced down at the email she had just gotten from Hōka Inumuta, eyes widening at what she read.

_I knew that it was a long shot…..I guess luck was on our side this once._

She thought with a slight smile however suddenly a strange noise from upstairs caused her attention to falter.

_What the hell is she doing up there?_

Sighing she stood, stretching slightly as she made her way toward the stairs.

_I swear she has the mentality of a child…..I am almost afraid to know what she’s doing._

 

Chuckling slightly at the thought she continued to make her way toward the room that her younger sister had claimed, pausing outside the door as she listened to the noise coming from the inside.

Opening the door just slightly she had to bit her lip to keep from laughing at what she saw.

_She must either be bored or drunk._

She thought because Ryuko was trying to sing….all while attempting to dance to whatever song it was that sounded more like gibberish to Satsuki.

Smirking the former student president pulled out her phone, deciding that this would be the perfect time to pay her sister back for a certain video that she had posted a week before.

Luckily for her Ryuko didn’t notice and gave her time to capture enough video for the prank and slip back out of the room.

 

Dialing a number once she got back downstairs she smirked

“Hōka-San, can you post a video to every social media site that will allow video?”

She couldn’t help but grin when she heard him sigh.

“Of course…but May I ask why you are asking?” Hōka questioned, pushing up his glasses as he sat back and set up his laptop.

“Remember the video that was posted last week?” she reminded him, earning a snicker.

“You have a good singing voice Satsuki-san.” He retorted.

“Shut up Inumuta. I’m sending you the video now; you may find this one even more amusing…if your ears does not bleed first.” Satsuki retorted, pressing the send button on her phone before adding “I’ve got to go….this essay will not write itself.”

 

Hanging up Satsuki returned her attention to her lap top, smirking lightly as she saw a link appear in her email that lead to the video that she had captured.

_Payback’s a bitch isn’t it sis?_

She thought with a chuckle as she got back to work.

 

“Satsuki you bitch!”

Satsuki couldn’t help but laugh at that as she heard heavy, running footsteps come down the stairs.

“What is it?” She asked, looking up at the leering seventeen year old in front of her.

“You know damn well what’s wrong! What’s the big idea about that fucking video that is plastered all over the internet?!”

Satsuki had a hard time not to laugh at that.

“Payback’s a bitch Ryuko. Remember that little video that you posted of me singing in the shower?” Satsuki retorted, earning a glare.

“You better have one of your flunkies’ take that video down before I shove my foot ten miles up your ass!” Ryuko commanded, crossing her arms over her chest in a childish pout.

“Remember little sister….I can kick your ass…..life fibers or not.” Satsuki stated, smirking as she walked off, only to be trailed by the younger girl

“Hey! Who said you could walk off! I’m not done with you just yet!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuko couldn’t believe that Satsuki had pulled one over on her, not like this. Glaring down at the computer screen one more time she reported the same video for the umpteenth time though it hadn’t been taken down yet.

“Satsuki! This is not fair! That video I posted of you only stayed up for what? Two hours before it was taken down! This has been up for two days now!” she complained, earning a smirk.

“Be glad that it will be removed….Little sister.” Satsuki responded, earning a glare.

“Why the hell did you get me here if you were just going to torture me!?” Ryuko bit out, earning a snicker.

“Me? Torture you? That’s rich. If anyone is torturing anyone it’s you that is torturing me with that….noise you call music that you have been blaring.” Satsuki retorted in amusement.

“Shut up! At least I know what good music is!”

Satsuki rolled her eyes at the retort though she bit back the retort that instantly came to her tongue. After all she didn’t want to actually hurt the younger girl’s feelings, especially not when she was just returning to her usual self.

“How can you even understand that kind of _music_ I’d love to know.” She stated instead, returning her attention to the book she was reading.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two before Ryuko sighed.

“Can we do something besides sitting around on our asses all day?” she complained.

“Alright. What do you want to do?” the older of the two replied, earning a glare.

“I don’t know and I don’t care! I just want to get out of this hell hole!” Ryuko retorted, standing up and stretching.

_Impatient as always._

Satsuki thought as she too stood, placing her book on the coffee table before heading toward the door.

They walked in silence for a while, not really knowing what to say even though that they got along a lot better than they had before.

“You know it’s nice...Getting along like this.” Ryuko said suddenly before adding “even if you piss me off!”

Satsuki laughed at that, though she did blush.

“I never thought I’d get to be a sister….After…well I was told you were dead.” she admitted, earning a sigh from Ryuko.

“Can we not talk about how fucked up everything was? Please?” she replied, reminding Satsuki about the younger woman’s confusing feelings.

“You’re right. That was then this is now.” Satsuki agreed

_If only it was that easy for both of us._

“You’re right, let’s just try to make up for lost time.” Ryuko agreed, though her voice lacked the cheerfulness that it had held only minutes before.

They walked in silence for some time, leaving both with their thoughts.

“Why don’t we stop somewhere to get something to eat…after all I tried to wake you for breakfast but you threw a pillow in my face.” Satsuki stated, earning a snort.

“Not so tough when you don’t have your flunkies’ around huh Satsuki?” Ryuko teased, earning a scoff.

“And you are not very mature are you Matoi?” Satsuki retorted in the same tone.

Their bickering continued, though it was more of a playful banter. It would probably have surprised anyone from their former school since they miraculously got along semi-well.

“You know I thought you and Mako was crazy when you both basically cornered me in the living room saying that I needed time away.” Ryuko stated, earning questioning look.

“Isn’t Mako always crazy?” Satsuki retorted, earning a light glare.

“Can you not talk about her like that? You might be my sister but I’ll still kick your ass for downing my best friend.” Ryuko retorted, earning a snort.

“I’ve heard it called everything now.” Satsuki stated, walking a bit ahead of the blushing teenager.

Ryuko stood froze for a second, her face flushing.

“What the hell does that mean?!” she called, running to catch up with the older girl who just smirked.

“”You know what I mean.” Satsuki retorted, a hint of a smile on her face as she kept on walking

“No I don’t you ass!” Ryuko snapped, almost tripping as she again rushed to keep up with the other girl.

“Yes you do and I’m just teasing anyway. No need to almost fall and kill yourself.”

Satsuki couldn’t help but to laugh slightly at her sister’s flushed face. She knew that Ryuko knew what she meant but she wouldn’t pry, after all it was none of her business.

“Shut up ass hole.” Ryuko muttered, heading into the ice cream parlor nearby.

Satsuki just laughed and leaned up against the wall, waiting on her to get back.

_Maybe that’ll cool her stubborn ass down._

She thought, letting her eyes trail over the area noting how many families seemed to be out that day.

“Here…I didn’t know what the hell you’d like.”

Ryuko’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts, causing her to turn toward her with a surprised look.

“I thought you were angry?” Satsuki stated, accepting the treat though she noticed how badly her sister blushed at that.

“Just shut up and eat the damn thing. Jeez…can’t I do something nice for you?” the seventeen year old hybrid grumbled, earning a chuckle.

“Thanks. I was just surprised was all.” The former dictator retorted.

Ryuko contemplated shoving her sister’s face into the ice cream for that but decided against it, after all Satsuki’s comments were just jokey and more to just piss her off than anything else.

Well two could play at that game.

“You know…I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you for forcing me to come here and it has helped….But I just miss him like crazy.” She stated after a while, staring down at the half eaten chocolate cone in her hand.

Satsuki was caught off guard by this sudden confession, especially with the raw emotion that decorated her voice.

_Should I tell her? No….It’s too soon to tell if it will work. I don’t want to set her up just for it to hurt all the more._

“Let’s not think of depressing things alright? We can talk about this later this evening.”

Ryuko nodded, wishing that she could block her emotions completely out. She felt weak….no…that wasn’t the right word but then again she had no idea to describe how she felt.

Satsuki watch the emotions cross her sister’s face and almost instantly put an arm around her, half expecting the younger teen to jerk away or even strike out.

Ryuko however just sat there, eyes trained on the ground as she seemed lost in thought.

“Come on…Let’s go home.” Satsuki advised because she knew that Ryuko would be embarrassed breaking down in front of her, let alone a street full of strangers.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuko was quite on the way home, a distant look in her eyes that set Satsuki on edge. She wouldn’t admit it aloud but she hated seeing Ryuko like this. She’d prefer the loud, stubborn, obnoxious, childish, vagabond that was always trying to attack her at school to this.

Even when calm Ryuko wasn’t this quite.

_What do I say? Is there anything I can say to help her feel better? Damn….I hate feeling so useless!_

She slowly tightened her arm around her younger sister’s shoulders, pulling Ryuko closer to her side although she half expected her to pull away.

But she didn’t. No, she didn’t even look. She just kept that blank stare on her face.

“Ryuko…are you having nightmares again?”

Satsuki knew her question would either make Ryuko clam up or lash out because the younger girl hadn’t told anyone but Mako.

“Who the hell told you about that?!” Ryuko demanded, jerking away and glaring up at her.

“Let’s just say that Mako was concerned for you when she called me.” Satsuki admitted, preparing for the younger girl to lunge at her.

She was shocked to say the least when her sister seemed to deflate, anger burning silently when the younger girl’s blue eyes before she turned on her heel and stormed off.

“Ryuko…” Satsuki began, causing her to freeze in spot and snap out

“Don’t even fucking say it. Everyone’s just afraid I’ll lose control or some shit because I’m some fucking living science experiment!”

Satsuki sighed as her sister rushed off, deciding to just letting her come home on her own so she wouldn’t have to fight with her. One part of her wanted to follow her but she knew that Ryuko would just get even more pissed.

Sighing she headed home, hoping that her sister would find her way home without destroying anything or dragging herself home drunk.

Satsuki was surprised when she came home to the door being unlocked and the familiar Velcro topped shoes set at the door.

_Well at least she came home at least now I know she’s not getting herself into any trouble._

Sighing the former dictator headed toward the gear eyed girl’s room, sighing as she knocked on the door.

“Ryuko.” She called softly, only hearing a mumbled response

“Can I come in?”

Again, another unintelligible response so sighing Satsuki opened the door finding the younger girl curled up in a lump beneath the thick covers on the bead.

“You’re wrong you know. This isn’t about losing control or whatever the fuck you think it’s about. It’s about the people that care about you being worried.”

Satsuki wasn’t sure how to even try to comfort her sister but seeing her like this bothered her.

“Bullshit!” Ryuko growled, her voice quivering with emotion from beneath the blankets.

Satsuki sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down and elbowing the lump that was her sister lightly.

“Do you think that I would go through all the bullshit that you put me through at first if I didn’t give a damn about you?”

Satsuki sighed, berating herself mentally for not being gentler but at the same time wanting to shock her out of whatever slump she had gotten in.

They sat in silence for a while, Satsuki only keeping a hand on Ryuko’s shoulders, wondering if Ryuko would even bother believing her.

She felt her sister’s breathing level out and sighed, standing up and leaving the room. She hoped that Ryuko would wake up feeling better.

Sighing and sinking back onto the overstuffed chair Satsuki glanced up at the lights overhead before taking out her cellphone, tapping out

‘She has relapsed again….Do you think that I should tell her about our project Lori or should we wait?’

She knew that he would know more about this than any of the others that knew about their find and what they were even up to. He would know the exact success rate would be.

Her phone vibrated once more, surprising her at how fast he had responded

‘Give me another week. We should know if this will work or not by then.’

His response also caught her off guard, he must have been spending a lot of time on the project if he was almost done.

‘Alright. Thank you Lori.’

She typed out her response and headed toward the kitchen.

She had given Soroi an extended vacation so it was now between her and Ryuko to fix dinner….That was if they didn’t order out.

She was almost done cooking when a gruff voice asked from the doorway

“Need any help sis?”

_Damn I wish I could tell you Ryuko…..But I don’t want to risk building your hopes up to just have them crushed._

“Actually you can tell me if you like spicy curry or not. I want to know how spicy to make this.” Satsuki replied

“It doesn’t matter. I know you don’t like spicy food……Or sour.” Ryuko replied, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as her sister cast her a questioning look.

“You still remember that huh?” Satsuki retorted, her voice amused though she was careful to keep her expression blank so that she did not give her sister the honor of being able to poke fun about it.

“Well duh! I mean your face turned so red!” Ryuko retorted, suddenly laughing.

_At least she’s back to normal….for now._

“Keep that up and I’ll pour this whole packet into your half.” Satsuki threatened, smirking slightly as she gave a light glare toward her sister.

“You do that and I’ll shove my foot up your ass!” the younger of the pair retorted

“You’d have to fight me first….little sister.”

The glare that Ryuko sent her made Satsuki want to laugh.

_If she keeps trying to feign anger she better sign up for acting classes._

Satsuki thought, amused as she continued to cook.

She could hear Ryuko rummaging around in the fridge, causing her to roll her eyes.

“How can you eat that much?” she implored, only to hear a muffled

“What?” from where her sister had shoved half a bagel in her moth.

“Your stomach must be a bottomless pit….Yet you stay the same size.” Satsuki retorted.

“What? I get hungry…I can’t help it if my metabolism is screwy.” Ryuko retorted before shoving what was left of the bagel into her mouth.

“Well I can’t complain….there for a while you wouldn’t eat and worried all of us.”

Ryuko felt herself blush at that.

_Damn I’m really bad at this whole….caring….thing._

She thought, rubbing the back of her neck as she recalled what Satsuki had told her earlier.

_Maybe it’s because I’m part monster…..No…..I’d never be like that…bitch._

She thought, sighing as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off the thoughts that threatened to return.

“Ryuko…whatever you are thinking about stop it. You’re working yourself up and it’s probably not true.” Satsuki stated when she turned around to find her sister standing there with her eyes closed and an enraged expression on her face.

“You would tell me if I was a monster right?” Ryuko’s voice was so shaky when she spoke that it caught Satsuki off guard.

“If you were a monster I sure as hell wouldn’t have cared if you lived or died now would I?” she retorted, wincing inwardly at how harsh that statement actually sounded.

“You know…you should hate me. I mean…..” Ryuko began, however she was cut off by a hand squeezing her shoulder.

“Shut up. Only Lori knows this but half of why I fought against…. _her…_ was because it disgusted me how she would throw her own child away like trash. Damn it….you have no idea how I felt when I found out you were alive.”

Ryuko didn’t know what to do. She literally had no experience with family, her and her dad hadn’t been close even though she understood why now but still….it left her awkward in situations like this.

 

Blushing and rubbing at the back of her neck she adverted her eyes toward the tiled floor. Unsure of what to say or do at that moment.

“You’re going to turn me into some sort of sniveling pansy.” Ryuko grumbled, her blush deepening as she added “I didn’t know what to think….Sometimes when I was little I’d wonder what it would have been like if I had a sister. I never imagined I had such a pain in the ass of one.”

Satsuki could tell she was trying to cover the embarrassment with a joke so she just retorted

“Oh so I’m a pain in the ass? You have any idea what it’s like cleaning up after you?” Satsuki retorted in the same light tone before adding “but honestly….I’m glad that you ended up being my sister.”

 

Satsuki saw the other girls’ edginess and smirked.

“Jeez Satsuki….” Ryuko grumbled before adding “Even after all of this crap we’ve been about to kill each other for I’m glad too….I guess I couldn’t ask for a better sister.”

Satsuki felt her own face redden at that but besides saying anything she just squeezed Ryuko’s shoulder.

 

Shrugging the hand off Ryuko headed toward the stove.

“Stop trying to drag me into this sappy crap. Let’s just eat.” She grumbled, causing Satsuki to laugh.

“agreed.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ryuko couldn’t sleep, images of Senketsu burning up filling her mind as she made her way toward the kitchen, only to hear a scream coming from Satsuki’s room. Wondering what had happened she broke into a sprint and rushed into the room, pausing only slightly before opening the door.

“Satsuki? What’s wrong?” she asked, noticing how her normally stoic sister was shaking silently on the bed. When she didn’t get a response Ryuko climbed up onto the bed and gently took hold of the older girl’s shoulders.

“Sats? What’s wrong?” she tried again, finally able to call Satsuki out of her thoughts.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” she stated, her voice wavering as she managed to look up, the tears in her eyes catching Ryuko off guard.

“No. I just heard you scream and came in to check on you. Are you alright? That must have been one hell of a dream.” Ryuko stated, earning a sigh.

“It’s nothing…..just go back to bed.” Satsuki replied with a sigh as she shrugged out from under her sister’s touch.

“Fine but if happens again…you’re welcome to come get me up.” Ryuko stated, repeating the words that Satsuki had told her the first week she’d stayed there.

Satsuki sighed as she felt her sister gently squeezed her shoulder one last time before leaving.

_Damn….Why did this have to happen while she’s here?_

Satsuki thought as she flipped on her light and headed toward her bookshelf, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

Ryuko sighed as she banged around in the kitchen, trying to find where Satsuki had shoved the box of hot cocoa mix. She thought once about going upstairs to ask since she could see a light on from the bottom of the stairs but decided against it.

After she finally found what she was looking for she set out to make enough for two cups, thinking that after whatever kind of nightmare that Satsuki had that she probably could use something to calm her nerves as well.

Satsuki was surprised when she heard a light knock at the door and when she looked up saw her sister standing there with two mugs in her hands.

“I figured I’d make you something as well since we’re both awake.” Ryuko explained, blushing as she slowly entered the room.

“Thanks.” Satsuki stated, almost as awkwardly as she accepted the cup and then motioned to the room.

“we might as wells talk since neither of us will probably sleep tonight.” She stated with a sigh.

 

They sat in an strained silence for a few minutes before Satsuki asked “so what has you up this late?”

Ryuko just signed and stared into her cup before replying “I’ll tell you of you tell me why you woke up screaming. You want to help me but…Well I don’t want you to face anything alone either.”

Satsuki was surprised by this—which actually showed on her face—and with a sigh nodded.

“It is rather difficult to talk about this….but I guess since you’re my sister and you’ve let me see your weaker moments that I can let you know mine.” She replied before sighing and closing her eyes.

Ryuko was about to snap at her for making the comment but stopped when she noticed how Satsuki’s jaw clenched.

“She….that whore….abused me…ever since father left.” The eldest added after a few minutes of collecting her thoughts, hoping that Ryuko wouldn’t ask what she meant.

_There’s no way I want my sister to know that…._

Ryuko sat frozen, a mixture of emotions running through her.

She remembered seeing Satsuki flinch whenever Mako would become hyper and hug her but she had figured that she had just liked her personal space but now a lot of things were making more sense.

“Did she…..you know? Is that why you almost punched me that time I pushed you onto the couch?” Ryuko asked, voice dropping to almost a whisper.

Satsuki only nodded, eyes still closed as she combated the memories that was wanting to resurface.

Ryuko wasn’t sure what to do as a mixture of rage and sympathy swirled in her.

_I wish Senketsu was here….he would be able to advise me on how to deal with this._

“I wish I had known…..If I had known about any of this I could have helped you.” She muttered, her grip tightening on the mug.

“You’re not at fault for the things that….. _monster_ did.” Satsuki replied getting up to come over to the bed and taking a seat “You’ve been effected by this whole mess just as badly as I.”

Ryuko blushed as she felt herself being pulled against Satsuki, though she didn’t dare move…Not when both of them was still in a raw mood.

“I wasn’t…..treated…..like you were.” She reminded her older sister, who she felt sigh even when no sound escaped.

“No but you grew up without family….You’ve told me that you never had a friend before Honnōji academy. You can’t look at me and tell me honestly that being shipped off like that and treated like a freak didn’t hurt you. I had Lori and Soroi……you faced everything alone.” Satsuki replied softly, feeling Ryuko stiffen.

_I hit a nerve._

“We’re both just fucked up huh sis?” Ryuko grumbled before leaning against the older girl.

“After what we’ve been through? I’d say that’s normal.” Satsuki retorted.

The silence settled over them again, though this one was not exactly unpleasant.

“Man this is awkward as hell.” Ryuko stated though neither bothered to move.

 

“if it offends you then I will move.” Satsuki replied, though she only felt the seventeen year old shake her head.

“Nah….It’s cool.”

Satsuki chuckled at that and finished her drink before she spoke again “You are such a child.”

Ryuko glared but couldn’t keep from smirking, leaning a bit against the slightly older girl.

“If you fall asleep and drool on me I will kill you.” Satsuki stated nonchalantly, glancing down at the half asleep figure.

_Well…..I guess I can’t complain…She’s not in one of her moods nor is she trying to kill me._

Satsuki thought before lightly pointing her.

“Hey dumbass….if you’re going to sleep in here at least lay down like a normal person.”

Satsuki set the now empty cups onto her bed side table before switching off the light, growing tired herself.

_At least maybe this way we’ll both get some sleep tonight._

She thought as she felt her sister curl up against her in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Satsuki awoke by something moving her arm, causing the usually light sleeper to jolt awake though she quickly relaxed when she saw that it was just Ryuko sitting up.

“Are you okay?” she asked, though the mumbled response she received from her younger sister was enough to answer it as no.

“Tell me I didn’t spend the night in here.” Ryuko mumbled as Satsuki flipped on the bedside lamp to check the time.

“Actually you fell asleep in here.” Satsuki replied, groaning as she noticed that the clock read five fifteen.

Turning back toward her sister she saw the crimson blush going across her face.

Satsuki just chuckled at the seventeen year old’s mumbling and sat up beside of her

“You didn’t have any more nightmares though, which is a first in a long time.” Satsuki pointed out, earning a glare.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We’re sisters…..like it or not…..and things like sharing a bed with a sibling is not uncommon.” Satsuki stated before added “It’s also five in the morning. I’m going back to sleep.”

Ryuko sat up for a few minutes after her sister turned off the light before she felt Satsuki lightly pulling her back onto the mattress.

“What the hell Satsuki?” she grumbled, though she didn’t protest when the older girl wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Simple, it is too early to be awake.” Satsuki replied simply.

Ryuko chuckled at that and decided to try to get back to sleep herself, after all the nightmares might leave her alone.

“Sis?” she whispered after a few minutes, only to return a hum of acknowledgement.

“Thanks…I know this is weird for you. I mean you stiffen up just at a hug.” Ryuko mumbled, only to feel her sister chuckle.

“Just go to sleep Ryuko. If I was uncomfortable with this I wouldn’t have offered.”

 

 

 

When Satsuki awoke next it was to her phone ringing, earning a groan from Ryuko who was still sleeping.

“Hello? What? You mean it worked? I’ll be on my way….as soon as I get Ryuko distracted…..Yes…do that.” Satsuki whispered.

 

Sighing she hit the end call button and fell back onto the bed, glad that Ryuko slept like a rock when she did sleep.

_How do I explain this to her and why I didn’t tell her? Hopefully she doesn’t get too upset that almost everyone knew about this but her….Though I’m surprised that Mako hasn’t let it slip yet. Oh well….whatever happens will probably be worth it._

 

She lay there for a few more minutes but her phone went off again, though the quick vibrations meant it was just a text—and easier to hide—and wouldn’t wake up the seventeen year old.

_Gamagoori has went to let Mankanshoku know about what’s going on. She can distract Matoi._

Satsuki let out a sigh at that before typing something back before turning off her phone before carefully getting out of bed.

_Mankanshoku can figure out how to go about waking her up when she gets here._


	6. Chapter 6

Ryuko woke up only to find a note on the bedside table in Satsuki's elegant handwriting that read:

 

'I had to meet Iori, will be back before dinner. Mako is sick with the stomach flu or she would have been over'

 

Sighing Ryuko pulled her knee's to her chest as she sat on the bed, tears suddenly in her eyes as she thought about the past couple of months.

 

_I’m bad luck toward everyone I ever loved…..Dad died, then Senketsu, What next? If I lose anyone else I don’t know what the hell I’ll do._

 

She thought, wiping away the moister before glancing over at the photo of her, Mako and Satsuki that had been taken during their outing after the battle.

 

Grinning slightly she lay back onto the bed and borrowing into the covers once more, suddenly not feeling like getting up. She wondered why Satsuki was hanging around Iori so much and chuckled at the idea of the two dating.

_They’ve known each other forever and a day so if she likes him so what? It’s better than if she was dating the green haired samurai monkey._

 

She thought with a chuckle as she lay there, staring up at the ceiling with her arms behinds her head as she tried to imagine that image.

 

_If they’re dating good luck to the both of them!_

She thought with chuckle, closing her eyes and turning her back toward the window so that she could try to go back to sleep, even though she doubted that she could without having another round of nightmares.

 

Ryuko didn’t know how long she had been asleep when she felt someone shaking her, causing to groan and sit up while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

 

“What the hell Sis? I actually managed to fall asleep and manage to not wake up screaming and sniveling like a baby and you had to ruin that?” Ryuko grumbled teasingly as she tried to stifle a yawn.

 

“I could always save what I was going to tell you for later?” Satsuki replied with a smirk, earning a questioning look from the younger teen.

 

“What are you talking about Satsuki? That you and Iori eloped?” she quipped, earning a glare.

 

“Why does everyone assume……never mind. Just don’t get pissed off at everyone when I show you this.” Satsuki retorted, grabbing her sisters’ wrist and pulling her out of bed.

 

“Wha….Satsuki? What the hell? Can you at least tell me what the fuck this is about?” Ryuko yelped, managing not to trip over anything as she followed the taller girl.

 

_What could be so important that she basically breaks my arm?_

She wondered however as they neared the bottom of the stairs Ryuko froze at what she saw.

 

“Satsuki…….Is that?” she began, her heart feeling as if it was up in her throat.

 

“We would have told you sooner but we weren’t sure that we could….help. I didn’t want to get your hopes up just to have them crushed again.”

 

Ryuko barely registered her sister’s words before she turned and hugged Satsuki quickly before she bolted down the stairs.

 

Satsuki just gave an amused smile before quietly excusing herself from the room, knowing that Ryuko probably would want some privacy for the moment.

 

_Well at least she didn’t get pissed like Mako feared._

She thought with a grin, hoping that maybe now the nightmares and self-hate would stop or at least slow down enough so that Ryuko’s regular habits returned.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryuko couldn’t hardly believe her eyes as she rushed down the stairs, jumping over the railing as she neared the bottom and landing on her feet at the bottom.

“Senketsu? Is that really you?” she dared say aloud, however to her delight and surprise she suddenly felt the familiar feel of fabric wrap around her.

“Ryuko! Satsuki told me how you have been doing….I’m so sorry that I…” she heard him began, however he was cut off as she squeezed him a bit tighter in the embrace and growled out

“Shut up. That doesn’t matter….I’ve got you back……that’s all I care about!” she muttered, not even trying to hold her own tears back as she nuzzled against the soft fabric.

_Senketsu….So you’re why Satsuki has been disappearing for hours. She even used her own blood to activate you……even after how I treated her that first week._

She thought, suddenly sobbing as everything overwhelmed her. Physical pain she could handle, but this….the relief, regret and hurt all seemed to consume her in one second and just erupted into the raw emotions that poured out of her.

“Ryuko? What’s wrong?” Senketsu asked, earning a sigh from her as she pulled away and sighed “Nothing….it’s just….these last few months have been torture and all of this feels like a dream…..Fuck….I must look like an idiot huh Senketsu?” she stated, earning what sounded like a chuckle from the living piece of clothing.

“Not at all…had at least you are not stumbling around drunk like your sister mentioned.” Senketsu retorted, earning a blush.

“I’m going to kill her…….That was _one_ time. Just how much did she tell you?” Ryuko asked, burying her face against him again.

“Enough.” He replied simply, wrapping his sleeves around her as he added “please stop being sad on my account.”

A comfortable silence passed over them.

_If this is a dream I hope that I never wake up._

She thought just as the sound of a thud from upstairs caused them both to jolt out of their thoughts.

“You might want to go check on Satsuki.” Senketsu suggested, earning a nod from Ryuko.

Keeping her hold on the Kamui she headed back toward her sister’s room, only to hear muffled cursing.

“What happened?” she asked, earning a glare from Satsuki who held up the charger cord that had been stretched across the bedroom.

“ _Your_ charger happened.” She grumbled, standing up and moving over to the younger girl who flinched back a bit, not being in the mood to fight with her sister.

“I’m sorry……Please don’t hit me.” She stated, shielding herself with Senketsu who rolled his eye at their antics.

“Put your shit out of people’s walk way next time.” Satsuki growled, trying to not smirk at her sister’s tone.

_Such a child….then again younger siblings are supposed to drive you crazy._

She thought as she gave her sister a light cuff to the back of the head, earning a small squeak out of the younger girl though Satsuki only rolled her eyes.

“If I didn’t hit you for the hot sauce trick I surely wouldn’t do so now.” She replied, suddenly ruffling Ryuko’s hair before adding “keep your shit in your room…..Before someone trips over something and manages to hurt themselves.”

Ryuko glanced up then, noticing the look of amusement in Satsuki’s eyes and suddenly blushing.

_I must look like a fucking child._

“May I ask what she’s talking about?” Senketsu broke the silence though it just caused Ryuko to blush even more.

“She got the big idea to spike my food with hot sauce because she got pissed at me for one thing or another.” Satsuki replied, glaring lightly at Ryuko who bit out

“Well you got me back for that! You fucking cut the hot water off and I almost froze to death in the bath!”

Senketsu laughed at that, earning a glare from Ryuko.

“Zip it you.”

“I’m sure that’s an overstatement.” Senketsu retorted

Satsuki just smirked “she felt well enough to storm into my room in just a bath towel and curse at me for a good fifteen minutes.”

Ryuko glared but didn’t say anything, feeling her face turn even redder at this.

“Both of you shut up! Remember that you can’t even step over a phone charger!” she growled, trying to sound threatening but failing to do so.

Satsuki smirked and grabbed a pillow from the bed, lightly throwing it at her younger sister.

“Let me get out of the way before you two start a war!” Senketsu stated, slipping from Ryuko’s grip all while just dodging being hit.

“Senketsu you Traitor! Ow! I’m going to get you for that Satsuki!” Ryuko growled, earning a smirk from her sister.

“You are in no imminent danger. I doubt my assistance is needed.” The Kamui retorted.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Senketsu watched the two with amusement, wondering just how long that he had been unconscious for. Evidently long enough that the two sisters could actually get along decently without trying to murder each other.

Ryuko seemed to be a lot calmer than when he had first met her and maybe a bit more opened as well though that he wasn’t particularly sure of that one though she seemed more willing to be opened with her emotions besides just shoving everything behind a wall.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a pillow colliding with him.

“Oh shit! I’m sorry Senketsu!” Ryuko stated though he only shook the shock off.

“I’ve had worse than a pile of feathers hitting me.” He reminded her with a chuckle, though he could still see the worry in her eyes.

“I’m not going to fall apart at the seams just because you hit me with a pillow.” He added, though he had a feeling that she worried that it would damage him some way.

“Ryuko, he’s solid….Iori made sure of that.” Satsuki stated, brows knitting together in concern as her younger sister suddenly hugged the Kamui, who grunted in response before wrapping his sleeves around her.

 

Satsuki had noticed the fear in Ryuko’s eyes and sighed. She remembered all too well how at first Ryuko had been terrified—though she wouldn’t admit it—that all those that she loved would either leave or give up on her.

“I don’t think your Kamui can breathe with you holding him like that.” She stated, noticing how Ryuko quickly released him and looked both worried and embarrassed at the same time.

“Sorry Senketsu.” She stated, blushing though he just coughed

“I can survive Mako’s tackle hugs....at least you don’t try to squeeze the fiber right out of me.” He retorted, earning a laugh from Ryuko.

Senketsu relaxed as he heard her laugh, the uncommon look of panic being replaced in her eyes by the more familiar soft light.

“I’ll leave you two alone…Ira and the others are supposed to come by since we haven’t really hung out since graduation. Though if you two want to come you can.” Satsuki stated, earning an annoyed look from Ryuko.

“Thanks but No thanks. Nonon and I would end up killing each other.” She retorted, earning a chuckle.

“Both of you are too easy to get angry.” Satsuki chuckled before leaving the room.

“Easy to get mad my ass…The little troll just drives me insane.” Ryuko grumbled before turning toward Senketsu.

“Let’s go out like we use to. I’ve kind of missed your voice.” She added, blushing a bit as she noticed that he had begun to tear up.

“You’ve missed me?!” he stated, clinging to her though she weakly fought against him.

“Geez….You’re such a dork.” She grumbled half heartily as she added teasingly “I won’t put you on if you are soaked through and gross!”

“You’re just saying that!” he stated earning a chuckle.

“Maybe I am maybe I’m not.” Ryuko laughed before slowly putting the Kamui on, relishing the feel of the familiar softness of the life fiber fabric.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Oh great…Skunk face is coming with us?” Nonon grumbled, earning a glare from Ryuko.

“Bite me! I’m just walking with you until we reach the book store!” she snapped, earning a scoff

“Can your small monkey brain even comprehend words?” the pink haired girl retorted.

“Can you two put a lid on it?” Inumuta grumbled with a sigh, though Satsuki just chuckled.

“Their heads would pop off if they didn’t argue.” She stated, earning a snicker from everyone but the two in question.

“Shut up Satsuki!”

“I wouldn’t put up with her mouth!” Nonon stated, earning a glare from Ryuko.

“She knows not to mess with me.” Ryuko retorted boastfully, dodging a halfhearted smack to the head from her older sister who was smirking.

“You wanna bet on that Imouto?”

Ryuko blushed horribly at the title and looked away from the group, earning laughter from everyone.

“Fuck you Sats.” She grumbled, only to turn another complete shade of red when Satsuki replied

“Uh no. I don’t think so.”

Ryuko could even feel Senketsu laugh at that.

“You kind of walked into that one.” The Kamui pointed out, only to earn an annoyed huff.

 

Ryuko broke away from the group when she reached the store, pausing before she headed into the alley behind it instead.

“Senketsu….I kind of wanted to get Satsuki something. I mean she managed to trace down you for me….I know I’ll never be able to pay her back for that but….I want to do something.” Ryuko stated trying not to blush.

“You really do care about her don’t you?” Senketsu stated, feeling her blood become warm.

“Don’t make me say that out loud!” she growled out, earning a chuckle

“Oh come on you two are family.”

Ryuko sighed at his statement as she slumped against the wall.

“Senketsu…..I’m scared okay? I’m afraid that everyone that I have come to love will just slip through my fingers. Will get sick of hanging around the freak and will just shut me out and eventually leave.” She admitted, fists clenching as she tried to combat the thoughts.

“What makes you think that?” he inquired, earning a sigh from her as she glanced down at his single eye.

 

“At the school I went to before all of this I was always alone….I was too weird for everyone and they bullied me for my differences so I learned to fight. I was stronger and faster than any of the others so everyone started to be afraid of me….that was until I ran into this gang. I actually began to care for the people in it because they…..they seemed like me, Complete outcasts.” She began, pausing as her voice cracked slightly.

Senketsu tightened lightly around her, trying to provide some form of comfort as he waited patiently for her to continue.

“I rose through the ranks quickly and even lead them. But during one raid….well I evidently done something too unhuman and they turned on me. That’s when I learnt that I couldn’t trust no one. I mean my own father ditched me and everyone else saw me as a freak. I wonder sometimes if he saw me as a monster too…..A monster like Nui.”

Senketsu felt warm moisture fall onto him at that, though he was unsure how to even comfort her.

Tightening around her a tiny bit more he replied softly

“You’re not a monster. Your father just wanted you to have some form of normal childhood for as long as you could….I remember that he would keep a photo of the two of you on his desk and a monster wouldn’t crave affection and company like you do.”

Ryuko felt her heart rise to her throat at that, had her father really cared about her? She had returned home all too willing to give the old man a piece of her mind though she had never gotten the chance.

“Do you think…..He could have loved me Senketsu?” she questioned softly, only to feel the lapel move a bit in what she knew was a nod.

She stayed seated in that alley for some time, trying to work through the thoughts that she had not had time to process and work through directly after her father’s death.

“You are still worried?” Senketsu stated after some time, earning a sigh.

“Can you stop reading everything about me you nosy uniform?” she grumbled halfheartedly, trying to smile though it came out more of a grimaced smirk.

“No I won’t.” he retorted, rippling the fabric that made up his body making her yelp slightly.

“Shit! Don’t do that Senketsu!” she complained, pulling lightly at him though he only did it again.

“Stop it that tickles!” she growled out, trying not to laugh.

“I have to do something to cheer you up.” He retorted and she knew by the sound of his voice that if he had a face he’d be grinning like an idiot.

“You are so annoying! Why did I even wear you?” she stated, standing up and dusting herself off “anyway let’s go find ice queen a thank you present.”

 

 

After making sure that the others were nowhere in sight Ryuko went into a small shop near the bookstore, carefully scanning the area to try to find something—anything—that Satsuki would like.

“She’d look really stupid in a sun hat wouldn’t she?” she whispered to the Kamui which rolled his eye.

“I don’t know. You’re the one who has lived with her. Don’t you have any idea what she likes?” Senketsu retorted, earning a huff.

“Not helping Senketsu. She tends to have her own fashion sense that only Nonon gets.” Ryuko grumbled as she continued to search for something.

She paused at the clothing and burst out laughing at one of the shirts, holding it up so that Senketsu could see it clearly.

“If I got this for her she’d probably strangle me with it.” She mused aloud, replacing it on the rack before pulling out a flowered shirt.

“What about this?” she whispered, feeling Senketsu chuckle.

“Ryuko….that’s hideous.” He retorted, earning a huff as she put it back on the rack.

“Hey….I’ve never shopped for someone before!” she grumbled under her breath as she continued looking.

She looked at the purses and some more shirts but didn’t see anything that remotely looked like anything that her sister would wear.

She was about to give up as she walked by the counter, her eyes landing on an icy blue pendent that hung on a silver chain.

Ryuko knew all of this was cheaper than Satsuki was use to but it was the thought’s that counts right? She wasn’t so sure but she knew that this was the one thing that seemed to suit Satsuki.

_I hope she doesn’t hate it._

She thought as she paid for it and had it put into a decorative bag.

As soon as she left the building she felt Senketsu tighten slightly around her.

“Are you okay?” he asked, causing her to glance down.

“Nervous….I’ve never really bought anyone anything before and….well I hope I didn’t fuck up.” She stated causing him to chuckle.

“I’m sure she will like it…..better than that hideous mustard colored purse you were thinking about getting her!” he teased

“I wasn’t going to get that for her! I think the brightest color I’ve seen her wear is teal and pastel pink. I mean I wouldn’t want to wear bright ass colors either if I had to put up with disco bitch all my life I’d be the same way but….”

Senketsu cut her off before she could say anything else

“Disco bitch?” he repeated quizzically

“Ragyo. Who else fucking glows in bright ass rainbow colors?” Ryuko retorted earning a chuckle.

“Disco bitch though? Where did that even come from?”

Ryuko just shook her head at that, trying not to scowl.

“That I’d rather not talk about or I’ll probably break something.” Ryuko answered simply as she started to head toward the manor.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ryuko felt her face burn as she held the bag out toward Satsuki, who rose an eyebrow in confusion.

“What’s this?” she asked, though Ryuko only looked away.

“Just open the damned thing.”

 

Satsuki glanced down at Senketsu, who she could have sworn was shaking with laughter at all of this.

“I swear Matoi if something blows up or pops out at me I will hurt you.” Satsuki retorted, taking the package, noticing how awkward Ryuko was being.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Ryuko muttered, still not able to keep the heat out of her face or the fact that she wasn’t sure even what to say or do.

Satsuki gave her a look but just shrugged and carefully opened the gift bag, producing the small black box.

“Ryuko…it’s beautiful but what the heck? What is this for?” Satsuki retorted, generally confused even if she did know the question embarrassed Ryuko.

“Nothing…..Just…erm….thanks.” the life fiber hybrid answered, turning her back to her sister.

Satsuki smiled a bit at this and replied “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

However with that she took the chain from the box and put it on.

“Either way…Thanks.”

 

 

Ryuko buried her face in her pillow, cursing into the fabric.

“It wasn’t that bad.” Senketsu stated from where he was hanging

“Bullshit! Satsuki probably thinks I’m an idiot!” Ryuko muttered, voice muffled by the fabric.

Senketsu rolled his eye at that though he choice to be quite since he didn’t feel like getting cursed out.

“Hey…at least she liked the necklace.” He tempted after a while, earning a glare.

 

 

** A/N:  **

** Sorry this is so sort but I have writers block so if anyone has any suggestions please do! **


End file.
